Missing her was dark grey all alone
by lovinghimwasred
Summary: Aria & Ezra broke up, what happens when Ezra can't sleep at night. { one shot }


**This one shot takes place after 3x24 **

**Ezra's POV**

I turned on my nightstand light and I turned it back off, it had been 3 weeks since Aria and I broke up but I kept thinking about her ever night. Sleeping alone wasn't what I thought, it's just the drip of the sink and the click of the clock. I'm just lying here staring at the celling and wondering if Aria is sleeping. I overheard a conversation between Spencer & Hanna that Aria is doing okay. And I'm just thinking that I made a mistake. But I know that Aria doesn't want to know how I'm feeling, she's probably happier without me. I bet she is just having a sleep over with the girls right now, not having to worrying about her boyfriend and his son which isn't hers.

I decided to go out of bed for a moment and take a glass of water, I sat on the couch for a half hour and went back to bed. I closed my eyes and when I thought I was falling asleep my phone began to ring. I just tried to ignore it but it kept ringing, slowly I began to sit up and grabbed my phone off the night stand. I saw a familiar number on the screen _this must be a mistake, she's accidently calling me or I'm just imagining things _I thought, I rubbed my eyes and when I looked again it was still there. Aria's name was staring at me, I decided to pick up.

"Hello" I said almost whispering.

"Is this Ezra?" I heard Aria's shaky voice.

I felt tear in my eyes by hearing Aria's voice, she seems so broken "Yes it's me, why are you calling?"

"I" she said and then it went silence, I heard her take a deep breath and she continued "I just needed to hear your voice, I know it sounds stupid but"

"But what Aria?" I asked worried.

"I just miss you so damn much, and I just can't sleep" she said.

"Aria, just breath first" I heard her taking another deep breath and I wanted to continued when I heard wind trough the phone which made it hard to hear Aria "Where are you?"

"In my room" she said slowly

"Aria I hear wind in the phone don't lie to me" I said worried

"Okay maybe I'm outside your apartment sitting on the bench because that's as close as I can be with you" I heard her sobbing and saw that it was raining outside.

"Aria come inside now or you will bet getting sick" I clicked on the button to open the front door and a few seconds later there was a soft knock on the door. I opened the door and saw a completely socked Aria standing there. She just stared at me and I gave her a hug, this was something I missed just having her in my arms. After a couple minutes she unwrapped from the embrace, with a worried look on my face I asked "is something wrong?"

She shook her head and said "no but a pair of dry cloths would be nice"

I laughed "well you know where my drawer is"

Aria smiled and walked to my drawer, she took out one of my old shirts and a pair of pajama shorts. She took of her wet jacket and hung it over a chair, her shirt under need was also soaked and she lifted it up but before it was all up she looked at me and raised an eyebrow and said "Turn around". I did what she said but after a few seconds I sneaky turned around and stared at her perfect and naked body for a few seconds before turning quick back around. A few seconds later Aria yelled "BOE" in my ear which caused me to jump.

"You scared me" I said

Aria was laughing at me so I picked her up and started to tickle her

"Ezra stop" Aria said between giggles, I placed her on my bed and sat on top of her while holding her hands above her head.

"That's what you get when you scare me" I said while grinning at her.

Aria started kicking and kept laughing "stop being funny" she said

"Ow you think I'm funny?" I asked while raising an eyebrow and before I could think I placed a kiss in her check which only made Aria giggle more.

I started kissing down her neck while Aria continued to laugh, but when I reached to her shoulder she said "Ezra we can't do this"

"Why not?" I said between kisses.

"Because we broke up" she said serious.

I stopped kissing her and sat down beside her "but I want to be together again and being enable to kiss you"

"Me too" Aria said and with that she attacked my lips.

We started kissing like it would be the last time, before I knew it Aria had taken off my shirt and she started kissing down my stomach. She unbuckled my jeans and I took off her shirt and shorts.

A few hours later we were laying under the covers, Aria was lying with her head on my chest and my arms wrapped around her.

"Missed you so much" I said when I placed a kiss on her head.

"Missed you too" Aria said and she yawed.

After a few minutes Aria was sleeping on my chest, I kissed her another time on her head and whispered "I love you"

"Love you too" she said in a sleepy voice

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, happy with the girl of my dreams in my arms.

**Please review x **


End file.
